1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to computer vision and graphics visual signal processing, and more particularly to a method for vision field computing.
2. Background
Since the first large-scale camera array system was founded by Kanade at Carnegie Mellon University in 1997, camera array based multi-view dynamic capturing systems and applications thereof have become rapidly developing research focuses in the cross field of computer graphics and computer visioning. Zitnick et al at Microsoft Research has established an 8-camera capturing system and the scene modeling performance with high-quality thereof has been proven. In 2007, Starck at the University of Surrey has established a 3D capturing system for a dynamic body, please rf. Surface Capture for Performance-Based Animation, 2007, Computer Graphics and Applications. Conventional camera array systems are all operated by triggering all the cameras synchronously to capture scene simultaneously. Wilburn et al at Stanford University has designed a system for capturing any sample in a spatiotemporal volume of a view to generate a high-speed video based on optical field interpolation and optical flow deforming And more and more research in computer graphics and computer vision has been focused on a multi-camera capturing system by capturing real dynamic scenes. The free viewpoint video has been realized recently, the viewpoint and the observation direction in the visual media may be selected freely by users, and the depth may be perceived so as to experience real sensation.
A conventional video camera with a highest frame rate of about 30 frames per second is used in the above multi-camera systems, which may limit the motion speed of a dynamic scene which may be effectively captured to a large extent. When the motion velocity of a scene is higher than the highest capture frame rate of the capturing system, motion blur may occur in the captured image. Current mainstream 3D reconstruction algorithms are all based on feature matching. However, the feature matching may not be performed in the case of motion blur, and consequently effective perception of the dynamic scene may not be realized accordingly.
With the continuous popularity of industrial grade cameras, it becomes possible to dynamically capture a 3D scene in real world. However, a high-speed camera with a frame rate of above about 500 frames per second is extremely expensive, and the cost of constructing a multi-view high-speed camera capturing system is rendered very high.